Un Forget Ful
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Inu x Naru crossover. Kagome ventures to Naruto's world in hope of forgetting what happened. But is unable to as she is followed and her new friends, unaware of her past are caught in the middle. What will Naruto and the rest say IF they find out?


**Yo, this is a Naruto Inuyasha crossover (Which I do NOT own) just so that you know. How she comes to be in Naruto world will be explained in the next chapter, hope you enjoy and you can decide who Kagome ends up with. But it can only be either:**

**Naruto  
Sasuke  
Gaara**

**NO Kakashi, or Iruka, or Jiraiya.**

**Also, you can decide who Hinata, Sakura and Ino should end up with.**

**Now, for the story.**

* * *

_It was sad, really_. 

Who would have thought that it would end like it did? Not Higurashi Kagome. She thought that the final battle would be the happiest days of her life, where her and her friends from the past would all live and celebrate the ending of Naraku's evil rain. Then Miroku and Sango would marry and carry on the demon slayer clan, and Miroku's cursed hand would no longer be cursed. Kikyo would finally be at peace and Inuyasha would stop running off to her and instead finally notice her. Her and Inuyasha would become mates and adopt Shippo as their son. She would give up her life in her time, she would leave her mother brother and grandfather and live in the past with Her family.

_Her family._

It sounded so right to her, so peaceful and so absolutely great that it brought a soothing sensation to her very core. But how utterly wrong she was in her belief. For instead of this happy ending she had imagined, a cruel soul tearing truth was revealed.

_Lies, all of it._

From the very moment they stepped into the battle field, Naraku stood before them with his usual grin. Kagura and Kana at his side as usual, Kagura with her sneer and Kanna with a blank expression. This wasn't very surprising, but what came next was. For as Kagome readied her bow and arrow, a sudden attack from behind brought her to her knees, an arrow through her shoulder. As she turned to look at her attacker in a daze, Kikyo's calm face looked down at her mockling. A face the same as hers yet so different, eyes colder and filled of malice intent. Hair straighter and blacker than coal. Face smooth and flawless, with a smirk that would make Naraku proud. And what would you know, it did.

_So naive and stupid._

Of course she didn't really think this was all that surprising, the women did try to kill her countless of times. Tried to take Inuyasha to hell even though she said she loved him. No, it wasn't the fact that Kikyo had shot her. It was from whom the arrow's came from. Though Kagome's heart tried to deny the truth, tried to lie and say this was a mere trick played by Naraku, her eyes could not find any lie in the fact that Sango stood beside her incarnation with a quiver full of arrows. The same smirk playing across her face, with her giant boomarage at her side and in hand. Eye's glaring down at her with uncontrollable hatred and disgust, with no sign of remorse or any shred of pity. As blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, names were flung at her from her best friends mouth. The same one that told her countless times of her fears and that she would always be there for her. Ironic eh? It is usually those closest to you that hurts you the most.

_An unbearable pain._

Oh gods, the sudden tug at her heart had her falling onto her stomach. Shaking uncontronablly from rage, anger, hurt, betrayal, and being tricked. Though her soul still cried to her that it was Not Miroku who had struck her with his staff on the side of her head, as she curled up into a ball. It was Not Inuyasha who had run his claws across her arm, and it was Not Shippo who had burned her hair with his foxfire. It was Not them! It wasn't! It couldn't be!...

_But it was._

Of course she didn't attack back. How could she? She spent two years with them, loving them, caring for them, helping and supporting them. How could she just attack them back? Even though they attacked her. It wasn't long before Naraku had strolled over, enjoying the way the pieces of her heart shattered into smaller and smaller pieces. Laughing as tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with her blood and dirt.

_It wasn't my fault._

They blamed her, for their pain and their suffering. For the ones they loved for being dead, for not being alive like her. Unable to smile and laugh and expierence joy. She hadn't ment to. She never wanted to be born with that damned jewel! She was only trying to save a boy, trying to help someone in need. She never ment to break it and hearts of thousands. She didn't mean to... It wasn't her fault!

_Power._

Raw emotions being expiernced all at once had her powers reacting. Blue purification powers sprung like wild fire, flickering around her tightly curled body. Attacking all those that stood to close, killing both Naraku and Miroku. Badly injuring Shippo and leaving Inuyasha unconscious. At the change to run she did, jumping to her feet and taking off with inhuman speed. Heading to the only place she knew would be safe. The well. Her true home. The place that held no lies, where everything was safe. Or so she thought as she dropped into the darkness of the old well.

_Bloody hate._

Blood, it covered everything in her home. Along the walls where long deep straches, the furiture was torn up and thrown around. T.V smashed and broken, kitchen bloodied and pans and pots laying about. Bathroom's curtain pulled half way off, trail of blood climbing out of the shower that was still turned on. Stair's railing leaving a trail of blood in its wake. An old body found before a bedroom door that was wide open. A women's body on the bed bare and bloody, sheets dripping crimson. A smaller body found in a once pink room, now tained a horrible red. Quietly Kagome slide onto her bed, not caring for the blood that soaked it. She curled up tightly, letting her sobs wreck threw her body painfully. Hugging herself, because no one else would.

* * *

**Like I said, Naruto and the others come in the next chapter, so don't worry. Also, if you haven't already please read my story** 'Vaction at the inn' **and please review if you want more chappys.**


End file.
